kirbyfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Smash The Echidna/Smash's To-Do List
I have a similar page on SFW. I'm gonna list everything I need to do for my own fanon stuff. My Pages, and What to Do with them Kirby Fanon Saga *'Frost's Adventure - A Warrior's Tale': Basically all I really need to do is finish writing out the plot. There's not much else to do considering it's been cancelled. *'Frost's Adventure 2 - Dark Kirby's Conquest': When I make the page, I'm going to have it as a similar layout to the first one. *'Frost's Adventure 3 - The Final Nightmare': Same here. There won't be too much in the history section though, as I never even touched this game. *'???': Will this ever be a thing'???' Character Pages *'Frost': I don't think there's anything else I need to do with Frost. He's pretty much complete. I didn't finish Frost's Adventure 3, though...but that's less a thing wrong with him and moreso a problem with the series as a whole. *'Icicle': Icicle's dubious backstory is the main thing that needs to be added. I've had several versions of it in my head, and one on a Word Doc that inexplicably vanished off the face of the earth, but I never finalized anything. Once I get this done, then I can focus on General Info and Character Relations. *'Freeze': When I make his page, I'm going to delve into his history as a Galaxy Soldier. *'Kieara': General Info and Character Relations are blank. I should delve into her backstory as well; some of it was told in her opening paragraphs. I'll probably move some of that over. *'Fist': As usual, General Info and Character Relations are blank. I think most of this is due to not knowing exactly what happens during the ending of Frost's Adventure 3. *'Arrow': Same issues. I think it'll help greatly once they're introduced in the FA fanfic...of course this would require me to actually CONTINUE that. *'Cyclone': I don't have any drive to make his page atm, so I'm gonna wait until I work on the more main characters first before seeing what I should do with him. Maybe after I make Icicle's backstory, as Cyclone becomes pretty relevant there too. *'Typhoon': Cyclone's son. I don't actually have a place in the story for his children, to be perfectly honest. *'Breeze': Cyclone's daughter. Same as above. *'Princess Emerald': The princess needs some artwork. I don't have any notable plans for her page; just gonna write out what's necessary. *'Dark Kirby' (No new name yet.): Surprisingly enough, General Info has content. Strengths and Powers are what's blank. (and character relations.) Aside from that and his blank infobox, he needs a new name. Dark Kirby has grown on me though; it's been almost ten years, so I can't see him as anyone else. Location Pages *Solo Star: Frost's home planet. Some notable places I should expand on are the Frigid Region and...I dunno, I'll think of something. *Emerald Star: Former home of Princess Emerald. Was destroyed in the final batlte against Nightmare. *Jewel System: Neighboring star system to the Milky Way. (which, for reference, holds Pop Star and the other planets from Milky Way Wishes.) *Almondville: A village in Dreamland. Fist and Arrow live here. Other Pages *The Power Star: Frost's family heirloom. * Category:Blog posts